


Morning Song

by justmae (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let the phone ring, let's go back to sleep." -"Morning Song" by Jewel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little more rushed than the last one, but I still like it.

There was a ringing that woke them up at six in the morning, a phone going off. Then there was a stirring in the bed, the arm over Aleks’ waist and the warmth on his back moving away as his bedmate reached to answer the phone.

“Let it ring,” Aleks said groggily, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was pressed into.

“I need to answer it,” James grumbled back. 

“Just go back to sleep.” The blankets were being pulled away by James as he sat up; Aleks yanked them over himself.

“It’s Jordan.”

“Fuck that guy,” Aleks said bitterly. His back began to feel cold from the absence of his big spoon.

“What if there's an emergency at the office?”

Aleks sighed, rubbing his eyes.“Tell him you’re sick,” he mumbled, reaching to grab his partner’s shirt and pull him back over to spoon him again. Instead of complying, James answered the phone.

“What, Hordan?” he snapped, putting on his grumpy façade for the younger man on the other side of the phone call. “Like hell I’m coming in; I’m sick. What the fuck, yes I am! Fuck you.” James hung up. Aleks turned over to see the older man tapping at his phone screen.

“James, get back in bed,” Aleks whined.

“Hang on,” James said, still facing away. His phone made little clicking noises as James’ nails tapped the screen while he typed. Aleks found this noise obnoxious.

“I’m cold.”

James exhaled and set his phone back on the nightstand. He lifted the sheets up and wriggled under them to cuddle his boyfriend again. Aleks snuggled up to the older man’s chest, tangling his cold hands up in James’ warm ones.

“Jesus, your hands are fucking freezing!” James exclaimed.

“Warm them up for me, then.” A smirk snuck onto Aleks’ lips as James sighed dramatically and held the Russian’s hands, rubbing the backs of them to encourage blood circulation.

They stayed like that for a while before there was a scratching at the door, followed by a small bark from Ein, James’ corgi.

“I gotta go feed Ein,” James spoke into Aleks’ hair.

“She’ll be fine,” Aleks mumbled into James’ chest, pressing closer to the space heater of a man.

Another bark and a pitiful whine came through the door. “She won’t stop until I feed her,” James told Aleks.

Aleks groaned and let James leave the bed to feed his dog. When he returned, James’ phone was ringing again. James went to answer it, sighing.

“It’s Dex,” he announced.

“Just turn your phone off, dude.”

James hesitated before holding the power button down and letting his phone shut off. Then he set it back onto the nightstand next to a dirty plate. Picking it up, he looked to the younger man still curled up in bed. Aleks’ eyebrows drew together and he gave a look of disgust.

“Go put it in the sink.”

“The sink is full.”

“Then leave it there and get back into bed.”

James put the plate back down and went to get back into bed when there was a knock at the front door of their apartment. As he had been expecting a package, James stood up from the edge of the bed and made to answer the door. Aleks sighed loudly to express his dissatisfaction with this, but James did not pay any mind to the grumpy man. He left the bedroom to sign for the package, and Aleks decided to follow him out.

Aleks was making coffee when James came into the kitchen with the package in his arms and a smile on his bearded face. He set the package on the counter and Aleks handed him the mug of coffee with sugar and cream in it. James took it gratefully, smiling at the younger man. They made their way out to the patio, settling into wicker chairs to take in the calmness of the sunrise.

Aleks’ feet felt warm in the little rays of sunlight that fell on them. He observed a bird fluttering into a nearby tree, a squirrel skittering around in search of breakfast, a cat lying lazily on the hood of a car. It was all so relaxing.

James let out a loud yawn, and Aleks shot him a look for breaking the silence. James smiled sleepily at the brunette before sipping at his coffee. Aleks couldn’t help smiling back at him.

After they finished their coffee, the two returned inside and set their mugs next to the overflowing sink of dishes. They made their way back down the hallway to the bedroom and Aleks found his phone ringing on the nightstand. He went over to check who was calling. As he lifted his phone up to look at the screen, James spoke to him.

“Let it ring.”

Aleks turned around to see the older man crawling back into bed, a loving look in his warm brown eyes as he lifted the blankets up invitingly. Aleks set his phone back down on the nightstand without looking at who was calling and joined James in the bed, curling up close to him and closing his eyes. James wrapped his arms around Aleks and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Aleks smiled into James’ shirt and snuggled closer, feeling safe and content. His phone stopped ringing.


End file.
